


To Love Would Be An Awfully Big Adventure

by Gem1620



Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Amnesia, Childhood Sweethearts, England (Country), F/M, Flashbacks, Growing Up, Memories, Memory Loss, Romance, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Takes place eight years after the 2003 film. Wendy is now a young lady learning to be proper and to fit in society but things change when she finds an injured and amnesic young man in the park. The two feel a familiar connection between each other and has she tries to help him remember who he is he starts to fall in love with her but opposing forces threaten to tear them apart.
Relationships: Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny afternoon in Bloomsbury London when this all started. Twenty year old Wendy Moria Angela Darling was having tea with her friends Alice Kingsleigh and Eleanor Cathaway while working on their embroidery. As much as she enjoyed being with them she couldn't help but feel quite insecure around them because they were so much more wealthy than she was and she believed that they were much more pretty too. Alice had long yellow hair that put buttercups to shame and always looked like spun gold whenever the sun shined on it and Eleanor had violet colored eyes that were like pools of lavender that seemed endless. But Wendy failed to realize was that over years she had grown up to be the loveliest lady in Bloomsbury just as her mother was. A stunningly beautiful lady with dark brown hair and innocent blue eyes that were especially noticeable today for she was wearing her forget me not afternoon dress. Many wondered how one as beautiful as Wendy was not already married.

"It's such a beautiful day." She said. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

"But we have not yet finished our embroidery." Alice said.

"And besides we might get our dresses dirty." Eleanor added.

"Nonsense it hasn't rained in days so there's no mud and we can always finish our needle work later."

So the three young women put down their needlework, grabbed their parasols, and went for a walk in the park. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was shining especially bright, the flowers were in bloom, and the birds were singing. Wendy couldn't remember the last time she had seen a day like this. It was days like these that reminded her of her adventures in Neverland. Despite the fact that it had been eight years since she last saw Neverland she had never forgotten and she never stopped telling stories. She continued to tell them to her brothers and the Lost boys. But soon John had grown up and gone to college while the other Lost boys grew up and either joined him in college or began working. Michael was thirteen now and he still enjoyed hearing his sister's stories. She had also started to visit the local orphanage where she told her stories to the orphaned children. The orphans loved it when Wendy visited and they enjoyed her stories, they gave them hope and faith two things that children needed the most in life.

"So Wendy I hear Edgar Harris has been courting you is that true?" Alice teased.

"I suppose." Wendy said.

"You're lucky if Edgar Harris was courting me I would start my wedding plans right away." Eleanor said.

"Well I'm not sure if I would- Oh!" She said upon noticing something. "What is that over there?"

"Where?"

"Under the bridge."

The three of them walked over to the creek that lay under the park bridge. What Wendy had seen under the bridge was a young man lying in the middle of the creek on top of the rocks, dripping wet with cuts and bruises on his body.

"Oh my heavens!" Wendy gasped dropping her parasol. "Alice get help!"

Alice did just as she was told while Wendy hurried down into the creek and began to carefully pull the young man out. She then gently laid his head in her lap and began to use the skirt of her dress to wipe his wet face not caring at all that it would most likely ruin her dress.

"Whatever are you doing?" Eleanor asked. "You're touching his dirty face with your new dress it'll be ruined."

"Oh I can always make another dress to replace this one. Oh this poor man I wonder who he is."

"No doubt he's some drunk fool who fell off the bridge last night while wandering around. I mean just look at how he's dressed."

He was wearing only a pair of tattered pants and a torn up shirt and his blonde hair was in such a great disarry yet Wendy couldn't help but find him to be quite handsome and he appeared to be the same age she was.

"Best to leave him to the authorities for all we know he could be dead." Eleanor said.

"Oh I pray not." Wendy said.

Then much to Wendy's relief the young man started to stir. First he started coughing up some water in his throat then he opened his eyes and looked around. At first everything was extremely blurry but soon his sight became clear and he found himself looking at the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in all of his life.

"Thank God you're alive." She said. "Don't worry we'll have you see a doctor as soon as possible."

"You...You saved me." He said in a hoarse voice.

"What is your name sir?" She asked him.

"I...I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

The young man had passed out again but by then Alice had returned with the constable and he was taken to Dr. Abraham Collins, Bloomsbury's top doctor and a dear friend to the Darling family. Dr. Collins quickly treated the man's injuries and examined him. Wendy waited anxiously for him to give her his diagnosis.

"Aside from a few scrapes and bruises he's physically alright." Dr. Collins said. "But he has amnesia, he has no idea who he is or where he came from."

"Can his memory be restored?"

"I suppose given the correct amount of time but I'm not sure where he'll stay."

"He can stay with me."

"With all due respect Miss Darling are you sure your father would approve of that?"

"I'm sure he won't mind besides Father has become much more gentle and understanding over the years. May I see him?"

"He's just waking up now."

Wendy walked into the room where the young man was resting.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"My head hurts but otherwise I'm fine."

"Can you remember anything?"

"No. I can't. I mean I do remember bits and pieces of something."

"And what is that?"

"All I can remember is a ship and the sky and a glowing light. That's about it."

"You can't remember anything else? Not even your name?"

"No."

"Oh dear. You must have hit your head quite hard."

"If I may ask what is your name?"

"Oh my goodness how rude of me. My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling I'm very pleased to meet you." She said curtysing politely.

The young man flinched when she did that. That name. Wendy. He had heard it somewhere before and the way she said her full name. The way she smiled and curtsied so politely. Her face, her hair, her eyes, it was all so familiar.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, noticing how confused and unsure he looked. 

"No it's just...Have we met?"

"No sir I don't believe we have."

"Are you sure? Because I feel like I know you."

"I must remind you of someone you knew in your memories. I'm assuming you don't have a place to go to, so you may stay at my house."

"That's awfully nice of you but I don't want to impose."

"I insist. We have plenty of room to spare especially since John and the boys moved out."

After Dr. Collins assured them that the young man was free to leave they took a carriage back to the Darling residence. Mr. Darling was away on a trip with Michael but Mrs. Darling was there and at first she was rather skeptical about letting a strange man whom her daughter just met live in their house but much like her daughter Mary Darling was a compassionate and kind woman though she insisted that all the good silver and other valuables be locked up tight in the evening.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay here ma'am." The man told her.

"It's no trouble but I fear my husband will need some more convincing."

"If it turns out I can't stay I'm sure I can find another place."

Just then they heard a loud barking noise and a large St. Bernard dog came running down the hallway. After taking one whiff of his scent the dog jumped on top of the man and started licking him.

"Oh Nana!" Wendy cried. "Bad dog. Get off of him."

Wendy pulled the dog off of him.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I'm fine."

"I am so sorry about Nana II she's normally not that forward with strangers."

"Well it seems that Nana II likes him." Mrs. Darling said.

"What happened to Nana I?" The man asked.

"She died two years ago. Nana II was one of her pups and she isn't really our Nana but I bring her with me when I visit the orphanage." Wendy said. "The children just love dogs."

"Now then young man I think we should get you cleaned up and I'll bring you some clothes." Mrs. Darling said. "Wendy go prepare the guest room."

"Yes Mother."

Mrs. Darling ran a hot bath for the man, brought him a towel, and then left him to bathe. When he was finished he went to the guest room where he found a ready made bed and proper sleep wear waiting for him. He changed into them then lied down on the bed falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was just so exhausted that he couldn't stay awake a moment longer. But his sleep was not a peaceful one for he was plagued by strange dreams and visions that he did not understand and hoped that soon would leave him to rest unaware that they were actually memories.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning when the man awoke he was treated to a breakfast of tea and porridge with fruit but his eating habits were most improper. For one thing he ate with his hands and he shoved the food into his mouth, eating like he had been starved for days. Wendy was grateful that her mother had left early to pick up her father and Michael from the train station because if she saw this man's table manners she would be most appalled. 

"You must not eat like that." She told him.

"Like what?" He asked with a mouth full of porridge. 

"Like a wild animal. Goodness have you always eaten like that?" 

"I guess, it feels normal." 

"Well that won't do if you'll be staying in this house. You can finish your meal but once you're done we're going to discuss somethings." 

After breakfast Wendy laid out a shirt and trousers that belonged to her brother John then gave him some stockings and a pair of shoes that her father wore in his younger years. They were all a perfect fit. She then took him into the bathroom and began to wash his face, clean his teeth, and comb his hair. 

"Is this really necessary?" He asked.

"Yes. Now that you're dressed and have been cleaned up I think that we should pick out a name for you." 

She grabbed a book of baby names off of the shelf and turned to the section containing boy names. 

"Here read this and pick out a name you like." 

"Uh..." He said looking at the words of the page confused. This man you see was illiterate so the words all looked like a big jumbled up mess to him. He blushed and turned away feeling embarrassed once he came to the realization of it. 

"What's the matter?" She asked. 

"I...I don't know if I should tell you this." 

"Tell me what?" 

"Promise not to laugh?" 

"Of course not that would be very rude." 

"Alright I...I can't read." 

"Can't read? Well we can fix that, for now I'll just say some names and you tell me which one you would like. There's James, Edward, Henry, Jack, Peter, Charles-" 

"Peter." He said. "I would like my name to be Peter." 

"Oh...Did I say Peter?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh...I....I did didn't I." She said suddenly feeling very melancholic. She had been talking out of her head when she said that name but had she been thinking she would not have mentioned it. You see whenever she heard or said the name Peter it reminded her of her first love. The boy who would never grow up. Peter Pan. Eight years ago after he brought her home he had promised her that he would come back but he never did. Breaking her heart and leaving her to believe that he was too angry over her choice to grow up to see her again. It didn't hurt as much as it did when she was younger but she still wondered why he never kept his promise. 

"If you don't like it I can pick a different name." He said.

"No. Peter is a lovely name and I think it suits you." 

In that moment Wendy decided to place a new face with that name. One that wouldn't bring back such sad memories. 

"Are you sure you don't mind if I use that name?" He asked her. 

"No. I don't mind at all." She assured him with a smile. 

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. 

"Stay here." Wendy instructed the man who now went by the name of Peter. 

She then went downstairs to answer the door. The person knocking was Edgar Harris, grandson to the bank president of where Mr. Darling worked. A wealthy young man who had fought in the British army and was due to succeed his grandfather's position. Mr. Darling was quite pleased when Edgar began courting his daughter as did her Aunt Millicent, both agreed that a marriage between the two would be more than suitable. 

"Edgar what a nice surprise." She greeted politely. "Forgive me for seeming rude but what brings you to my home?" 

"Can I not see my intended fiance?" He asked.

"No but you really should have called first." 

"I know but where's the fun in that? Anyway I was wondering if you would join me for lunch today?" 

"I would love to but I'm very busy today, perhaps another time?

"Very well but at least give me a kiss goodbye." 

Wendy gave him a peck on the cheek and turned to leave only for Edgar to grab her hand.

"You call that a kiss?" 

Peter wondered what was taking Wendy so long so he went downstairs to see what was keeping her. 

"Edgar I don't think now is the appropriate time to give you anything more than a harmless peck." Wendy said to her suitor. 

"You've been giving me nothing but pecks since we met." Edgar said. "When will you allow yourself to be...Less formal with me?" 

"We can discuss that later." She said. "Now I must be going." 

He pulled her to his chest which made Peter growl.

"You'll have to do better than that Wendy. You know how persistent I can be." 

Wendy just rolled her eyes and tried to pull away only for Edgar to tighten his hold.

"Edgar stop. I mean it. I do not have time for your flirtatious teasing.' 

Thinking that Edgar was trying to hurt Wendy, Peter bolted into the room and carefully pulled her away from him. 

"What the- How dare you!" Edgar said insulted. "Just who the devil do you think you are?!" 

"She told you to stop." Peter said. "And if you touch her again I will punch out your teeth." 

"Why you imputent piece of filith!" 

"Boys please let's not get confrontational." Wendy said. "Peter there's no need to threaten Edgar, Edgar please calm yourself and let me explain." 

"Very well. Explain to me who the devil this man is." 

"Edgar this is Peter. I found him in the park yesterday, he was injured and he has amnesia so he will be staying with me and my family until he can remember who he is." 

"Wendy are you mad? This man could be dangerous." 

"He's perfectly harmless." 

"He threatened to punch out my teeth." 

"He thought you were hurting me it was just a misunderstanding." She turned to Peter. "Peter this is Edgar Harris, he's a friend of mine and he wasn't hurting me he was only teasing." 

The two men looked at each other both giving the other a glare of suspicion and distrust. 

"My apologies." Edgar said to the young man who's roughish looks greatly contrasted with his more noble appearance. "I should not have reacted in such a manner." 

Peter wasn't sure how to respond to what Edgar had said. Nor did he understand what he was saying. Seeing this in his confused expression, Wendy thought it would be best if Peter left the room. 

"Peter could you leave me and Edgar alone to talk please?" She asked. 

Peter gave Edgar another distrustful glare but did as she asked.

"Begging your pardon Wendy but don't they have a place for people in his condition? It's just downtown across from the butcher shop." Edgar said. 

"Edgar that's the asylum. Peter's not mad he just has no memory."

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with a strange man living here with you and I doubt your father will be comfortable with it either." 

"You needn't worry about me Edgar or my father. We will be fine. Now if you don't mind, Peter needs to start his lessons." 

"Lessons?" 

"I'll explain later. Have a good day." 

She kissed his cheek again and showed him to the door then returned upstairs to begin her lessons with Peter. 


End file.
